


Bendy Straw.

by KitsuneAri



Series: Sciles AUs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff, I'm quite proud of this, M/M, Slow Build (I guess), Unrequited Love (at first), jock!scott, lots of friendships going on, nerd!stiles, only like two actual relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAri/pseuds/KitsuneAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, just maybe, Scott is a bendy straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bendy Straw.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea/Prompt/Request from Tumblr: I love unrequited love, no so unriequited love with nerd! Stiles falling hard for jock! Scott and scott being rude at first because he's not used to have those feelings, especially for a man.
> 
> I tried my best at nerd!Stiles, hopefully I did well.
> 
> I couldn't really make Scott rude because...I just can't imagine it. All I can think of was him turning someone down and it would be like, "I'm so sorry, but I just don't feel the same. But, hey, you'll really cool and I'm sure someone will see how amazing you are and date you. I'll even help you find someone." Or something like that. He just has such a huge, golden heart and I just--.
> 
> Anywho, the Scott being rude at first led me to believe that in the end they end up together. So, that's what was written. I'm sorry, if that wasn't suppose to happen.
> 
> I was having trouble ending this, but I think I'm happy with it. :) This is the longest thing I've posted on here, I think, wow.
> 
> Before I wrap up this note (because, let's be honest, it's getting lengthy), let me explain something. This '°•°•°•°' means that a day or so has passed or it's later that day (like, a few hours). When there's a giant space, that means that it's only a few (or more) minutes after. Just wanted to clear that up. :3
> 
> [I don't own any characters. All mistakes are entirely my fault.]

_Look at those muscles._

_Why is he so hot?_

_God, is this a punishment for all the bad things that I've done in my life? Tempting me with someone that I can't have because they're straight?_

Stiles was snapped out of his mental mourning when Malia snapped her fingers in front of him. He blinked owlishly as Malia asked, "You're not even paying attention to the game, are you?"

"Of course he's not. Not when Captain McCall is on the field, at least. Which happens to be _all_ the time," Lydia stated.

"Does he have a crush on McCall?"

"Try _in love_ with McCall."

"I'm not in love with him, nor do I have a crush on him!" Stiles interrupted. He couldn't believe they were having a conversation about his love life _right in front of him._

"Mhm, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling."

Stiles was about to defend himself when screaming erupted. Lydia and Malia added to the noise by clapping quite loudly. He guessed that they had scored a goal. When the noise didn't die down, it hit him that they did more than score another goal.

They had won the game.

Stiles watched behind his lens as Beacon Hills' lacrosse team hugged and cheered together. They picked up their captain, holding him above their heads, as they chanted his name. Everyone else caught on and began to chant his name too. The bright, dopey grin on that _gorgeous_ face only seemed to boost Stiles' already erratic heartbeat.

_Have mercy on my heart._

If Stiles wasn't in love with Scott before, he _surely_ was now.

(But he was in love before. So he's just _more_ in love now.)

 

°•°•°•°

 

"Honestly, you should just tell him."

"And get rejected? I'll pass, thanks. Besides, he's straight as a straw."

"More like a bendy straw. Don't know about it until you try."

Stiles groaned at Lydia's comparison. He didn't understand why these two were trying so hard to get his heart broken (since that's what will happen, no doubt). He pushed all thoughts of Scott out of his mind to focus on the work on his desk. It didn't take long for him to finish. Once he was done, he let his mind wander, his thoughts dragging him from reality.

Until a piece of paper bounced off the back of his head.

The brunet glared at Malia, who was staring at him with a stoic expression. With a sigh, he picked up the balled up notebook paper from the tile floor, opening it up with only _slight_ curiosity.

(Or so he likes to believe.)

_We have a plan. Are you in?_

Stiles wrote in response: _What's the plan?_

He took a glance at the teacher before tossing the balled up notebook paper back. It whizzed pass Malia and ended up on the desk next to hers. They both stared as the person blinked owlishly at the balled up note before glancing at them. Stiles mouthed a _'sorry'_ while gesturing to Malia. The note was passed to the correct person silently. The teen flashed an apologetic grin, which was responded with an eye roll.

There was a reason he wasn't apart of the lacrosse team.

Malia tossed the note back to him. He opened it up once more.

_Just answer the question, Stilinski._

Stiles knew he was going to regret this. He knew he was going to be heartbroken in the end and would experience never-ending sadness. He would eat tubs of ice cream and watch rom-coms on Netflix while crying his heart out because his love life _sucked._

So why did he turn to Malia and nod his head?

(Because he's a hopeful idiot, that's why.)

 

°•°•°•°

 

"So, let me get this straight," Stiles stated. "Lydia will get her best friend, Allison, to ask Isaac, who is Allison's boyfriend, if he could get Scott, a close friend of his, to come to the Econ. room, which is where I'll confess my--" Stiles used his fingers as quotes. "--'undying love' for him, as you guys like to put it."

"That is _exactly_ the plan."

"And, remember, you can't back out. Or else _someone's_ cute, naked, baby pictures will get out."

"I hate you guys."

"We love you too, sweetheart."

 

Stiles was pacing in the classroom, gnawing at his nails. He had spent the last twenty minutes trying to figure out what to say. What _do_ you say? How was he going to explain his convenient presence in the Econ. room? 'Oh, I had left something here. By the way, I have a major crush on you. Wanna date?'

He didn't think so.

The sound of the door creaking open made him freeze in his tracks. He resembled a deer when they saw a car's headlights. The sight of Scott McCall in a black sleeveless shirt wasn't helping his situation either.

(He was certain it was _starting_ one, though.)

_I just want to run my fingers against them, is that too much to ask for?_

_His arms look so strong._

_Strong enough to hold me against the wall and fuc--_

"Hey!"

"H-Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Yeah! I'm totally okay! Superb, actually."

Stiles' gaze swept to the door as he flushed a pretty pink. He could see Lydia and Malia peering into the classroom through the window on the door. They even had Allison and Isaac with them. He had an audience watching him.

Great.

_Why don't you just make it even harder for me and record this?_

"A-Actually, there's something I have to tell you." Stiles wrung his hands together as he stared at the floor. Wow, did they get a new tile? He waited for Scott to say something. When nothing came, he continued to talk.

"Uhm, I--this was all planned. Isaac asking you to come here, me being here, everything. An-And it was so I could tell you something that's been on my chest for a while."

Stiles took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before looking into Scott's eyes. He was tempted to look somewhere else. _Anywhere_ else. But he needed to see Scott's reaction for this part.

"I have this major crush on you. I've had it since I first saw you. And it's only been growing as the years--no, _seconds_ passed by. And I'm sure you're straight and I don't know why I agreed to this _stupid_ plan, but, whatever, it's out now. No going back."

Stiles watched as Scott's mouth gaped open and close. He looked like a confused fish.

"I...I'm sorry, Stiles. But I just don't feel the same way. And I probably never will," Scott stated.

Stiles tried to bite back the tears when Scott started to speak. He knew this was going to happen. He had _told_ them that it would happen. It shouldn't have hurt this much, if he was expecting it.

So why did it?

 _Because, instead of just rejecting me, he told me he'd_ never _return my_ _feelings._

_Guess he's not a bendy straw after all...._

_At least he knew my name._

Stiles didn't even know that he was crying until Scott reached out to him, eyes huge and full of guilt. He stepped back, away from the stretched out hand, while feverishly wiping at his eyes, trying to rub away the pinkness and the puffiness and the tears.

"You don't h-have to be sorry. I mean, I told you from the start that I knew you were straight, right? I saw this coming." Stiles gave Scott a watery smile. "Anyway, I should go. Sorry for wasting your time," Stiles mumbled as he weaved past Scott to go to the door, pushing it open and ignoring everyone's calls for him in favor of jumping into his Jeep, speeding home.

 

°•°•°•°

 

For the rest of the week, Stiles was quiet. It was like he was there, but not really. He would ignore Malia's and Lydia's concern stares and go about his life like a zombie. He stopped going to lacrosse games in fear that he would just break down before he could sit on the bench. When the weekend rolled around, he stayed in the house (more like his room) for the whole three days.

So, when it was Monday again, he looked like shit.

(More so than he did the week before.)

The brunet was at his locker when he was cornered by Allison and Isaac. He was going to maneuver around them, but Isaac was stronger than him and could be pretty menacing when he wanted to be. Allison wasn't any better, to be honest.

"You and Scott need to talk."

Stiles laughed, but it was cold and humorless.

"Seriously, dude. He's been confiding to me about all of these feelings he's been having about you and these fantasies, which were very graphic."

"R-Really?"

"Really. Now, you need to go the library during lunch and find him."

Stiles nodded enthusiastically as the bell for class rang. They glanced at each other before going their separate ways. If they noticed the sudden bounce in Stiles' step, they didn't mention it.

 

Quiet footsteps made their way to Stiles, scaring the crap out of him when the owner whispered his name. Said owner happened to be the reason he was even there in the first place. Before Stiles could even part his lips, Scott was spilling his heart out to him.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said last week. It was really rude of me and I realized it when you started crying, but you ran before I could try to right my wrong. So that's why I asked Isaac and Allison to get you here. Well, that and something else..." Scott trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks began to flush.

_He can be cute one minute and a sexy beast the next._

_It's not fair at all._

"A-Afterwards, I had been experiencing all of these, uhm, _new_ feelings."

"Care to elaborate?" Stiles knew what he meant; he just wanted to hear it out loud.

In detail.

(He can be quite evil when he wants to be.)

Scott was obviously quite embarrassed about the whole situation. "Like, my heartbeat would speed up _really_ fast whenever I thought about you. And it felt like it was being stomped on when I remembered your face when you were crying," Scott took a moment to think. "I've had these... _fantasies_ about you too. Please don't make me describe them." Stiles was tempted, but he felt like Scott been through enough.

_Guess he is a bendy straw._

"Why would I make you describe them when we could make them come true?"

"Y-You mean....you don't hate me?"

"I don't think I could ever hate you. Not for too long, at least."

Stiles watched as Scott grinned widely, bouncing slightly. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his mouth. It seemed to only make Scott beam brighter.

Until something dimmed his glow.

"I-I'm still new to these feelings so--"

"Don't worry," Stiles interrupted him before hesitantly slipping his hand in Scott's. "We can take it slow. Step by step." Scott was beaming brightly, once again, in no time.

"Yeah....yeah, I like that."

 

Not too far from Beacon Hills' newest couple, four students sat at a round table, hiding behind various books. Once they were sure Scott and Stiles left, they dropped their books, revealing their identities. Lydia sat back as she smirked slyly.

"Told Stiles he was a bendy straw."


End file.
